Something you don't see
by MaxRide77
Summary: Dr. Brianna Leigh has just been accepted into the BAU. Her new neighbour is also part of the team, but what happens when theres a muderer murdering her friends and family where she used to go to in the summer when she was younger?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'm going to start a Criminal Minds story. Tell me in a Review if you think it's any good or if you think I need to change anything xDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spencer Reid [Sadly] or the rest of the characters from Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 1**

I am so happy! I just got back from a meeting with the BAU Team leader, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, and he asked me a few questions like my school career, and if I had any jobs. He told me I start my job tomorrow. God, I'm so happy, I have butterflies in my stomach!

You see I'm not like most twenty-four year olds. I graduated high school when I was fourteen. I have 2 PhD's in Physiology and Chemistry, and 3 BA's in Criminal Justice, Mathematics, and Psychology. I have an eidetic memory, and I can read over 15,000 words per minute.

I can't wait till I meet the others. My best friend, Britney, signed up for the job too, but it didn't go so well for her I guess. I pressed the up button on the elevator in my apartments. I waited till it went down. I walked inside and I pressed the number 4. Right when the door was about to close, this young man caught the door and walked inside.

"Sorry, I didn't want to have to wait, I just came back into town from work, uh, s-sorry again," The young man said, eyeing me. I shifted, and decided to look him over. He had his hair in a boy band kind of style, and was wearing a blue striped button up shirt, with a blue tie. He also had this black vest thing on. Over all he was pretty cute, he didn't look that much older than me either.

"That's okay; my name is Dr. Brianna Leigh. Who are you?" I asked, sticking out my hand for him to shake. He hesitated for a second and shook my hand stuttering, "Hi, uh, I am D-Dr. Spencer R-Reid, but, uh, you don't, uh, have t-to call me, uh, doctor, or R-Reid, Spencer's, uh, fine. So, uh, you're a doctor?"  
>He looks cute when he blushes…<p>

"Well, sort of. I have PhD's in Physiology and Chemistry and BA's in Criminal Justice, Mathematics and Psychology," I told him, my face flushing. He looked me over again and said, "You look pretty young to be a doctor- how old are you?"

"You look pretty young to be a doctor yourself, and I'm twenty four." I told Spencer. "Cool, uh, I am twenty five," He said, "Do you live here?"

"Yah, I just moved here, my floor is #4 and my apartment is number #407, what's yours?" I asked him.  
>"Floor number 4, and, uh, apartment number 408," He told me, smiling.<p>

"Well, see you tomorrow, neighbour," I told him, smiling, and then I walked into my apartment. God, that guy was cute! When he blushed he looked so cute! God, what's wrong with me? I can't think of that when I'm going to have a job that's going to take up most of my time. I can't, and I won't.

-*NEXT MORNING!*-

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEE-* I hit my alarm clock, turning it off. I looked at the time. Holy shit! Its 6! I rushed out of bed and ran to my closet. I got out a purple shirt, black basketball shorts, and sneakers. I ran out the door so fast, but not before knocking into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Spencer.

"Hi," He said. He looked so… good. God! Brianna! Shut it! Geez, I need a life.

"Hi, why are you up so early?" I asked him. What if… no, that can't be…-  
>"I've got to go to work. You?" He asked.<p>

"Same. Where do you work?" I asked him. I was too curious to not ask. He hesitated to tell me, but told me anyways, "I work for the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, you?" He asked. Oh, my, god!

"I work there too! I mean, I just got the job, but still! Can I walk with you?" I asked him. I am Uber happy now! I mean, he's cute, a doctor, and works for the FBI! He also seems like a smart, nice guy.

He Smiled. "Sure, it's just around the corner," He said, opening the door to the lobby. Once we were outside, we turned the corner and just walked in comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward at all, surprisingly. We were walking pretty close and I started a conversation. We were still talking by the time we got to where we were headed.

"Guys, this is our newest agent, Dr. Brianna Leigh," Hotch said, but I didn't hear him, I was still talking to Spencer about scientific stuff. I heard someone say, "More like Dr. Brianna Reid," That, is when I snapped my head up and said, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," A brown skinned man said, smirking. I can see this guy is a trouble maker already. I just ignored him and rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Hotchner." I said. "It's okay, just don't let it happen again, and call me Hotch." He informed me. I nodded.

"These are Agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia. I assume you already know Dr. Reid?" Hotch said. I nodded, "Yah, he's my new neighbour," I said.

"JJ, what's the case?" Hotch asked. Jennifer or I guess, JJ, led us to a room with a round table in the middle. She grabbed a remote and the Screen behind her flicked on. Five female bodies were on the screen. "These women were found murdered and sexually assaulted in their houses in the last month. Yesterday, a woman, with the same features, was found murdered and sexually assaulted in her house."

"Why didn't the police contact us earlier?" Morgan asked. "Because they thought they had it handled till yesterday," JJ told him.

"Where has this happened?" I asked. "In Birch Bay Washington," JJ told me. My mouth fell open. Oh, god! I used to go there as a kid! Every summer!  
>"What's wrong Leigh?" Reid asked, looking at my shocked expression. I closed my mouth and said, "Oh, it's nothing, it's just, when I lived in Canada, I used to always cross the border and spend my summers down in birch bay. Its somewhere I know by heart." I told them.<p>

"Good, we have someone who knows the area. Do you know who these women are?" Hotch asked. I looked at them more closely, "What are their names?"

"Vicki Summers, Connie Lowe, Daienara Lowe, Susan Graham, and Willie Scott." JJ said. Crap.

"Uh, I know the first three victims, they were friends of mine." I told them. Seriously? You target a grandma and her grand-daughter? How low is that?

**Please, Review and tell me what you think. If you review, I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, The-Queen-Of-Fantasy, for the review and advice xDD and Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA for your review as well xDD**

**Chapter 2**

Let me fill you on what has happened so far; 5 murders in Birch bay. 3 of them I know. We are now on a jet to birch bay. You are now filled in.

"So, how do you know these people?" Spencer said, taking a seat next to me in the corner.  
>"I've known Vicki since I was 5, and Daie, and Connie since I was 11," I told him, looking down. I put my head on his shoulder and begged myself not to cry. He put his arm around my shoulder.<p>

He's surprisingly comfy… I thought before drifting off in the 5 hour flight.

**JJ's POV**

"Hey! Spence!" I called Reid; I wanted to ask him what he thinks of the new girl. When he didn't answer I got up and looked, I saw him in a corner seat way at the front. Is he… sleeping? I thought. I walked up to him.

"Hey, spencer-"I stopped myself in mid-sentence because, my god, this was so cute. "Guys! I yelled/whispered. They all came over to where we were. I pointed to Reid.

"We need blackmail," Morgan said, taking out his phone and snapping a picture. Emily also got a picture. I took out my phone and got a picture as well. This was just too cute. Leigh had her head on Spencer's Shoulder, and Spencer's head was resting on hers, his arm was also around her shoulder.

Once I snapped the photo though, Leigh jumped up startled, and Spencer woke up after she banged her head on his. Woopsie.

**IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE**

After I got rudely woken up, I wouldn't even look at Reid, no, no, no, I wouldn't even go near him! That's how embarrassed I was. God, why did I fall asleep? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I kept sensing him staring at me, but I wouldn't look. I would just keep avoiding eye contact with him. Grrr, why do I have to be such an idiot?

"Were here," JJ called out to now one in particular. I got up quickly and dashed off the jet before Reid.

**IAMALNE IAMALINE IAMALINE**

Reid gave the others a confused look. He quickly shook it off. No reason to fight right now. Reid thought to himself, he didn't even know why she was mad at him.

"Morgan, Leigh, and Prentiss, you go check out the crime scenes. Reid, JJ, Rossi, come with me," Hotch said. Leigh followed Morgan and Prentiss to the car. "Shotgun!" Leigh called out hopping into the front seat. Prentiss rolled her eyes and got into the back of the black SUV. Morgan got in and they were off.

Reid got in the backseat, Hotch driving, and JJ in the passenger's seat. Then they were off.

**Leigh's POV**

"Morgan, Leigh, and Prentiss, you go check out the crime scene. Reid, JJ, Rossi, come with me," Hotch said. I bolted to the Black SUV's door and called out, "Shotgun!"

After I sat down, I noticed I sounded like a kid when I said that. My face flushed. Woopsie. No one was talking; it was sort of… awkward? Until Morgan, struck a conversation.

"So… You and… Reid?" He asked. What? I voiced my thoughts, "What?" I almost choked on my own saliva.

"But you were, on the plane…" He trailed off. Oh, he is dead. I do not, I repeat, do not like Spencer. Maybe just as a friend, for now.

"No! Well, of course I like him, I mean who wouldn't? But as a friend." I told them. Geez, it's not like someone automatically likes someone because they accidently fell asleep on their arm. Right?

"Were here," I told Morgan. He pulled over and I hopped out, literally. Prentiss opened her door and got out right before Morgan did. I saw the police deputy and went to go say hi.

"Hey Steve! How are yah?" I asked. You see, remember I know this place like the back of my hand.

"Hey kiddo, I'm doing good, but not right now. We can socialize later," Steve told me. 'What's up with him?' I wondered.

Prentiss, Morgan, and I walked inside the trailer. I remember this trailer. I looked around the doors and windows for a forced entry. "I don't see a sign of any forced entries," I reported. So it must be someone they know.

Morgan looked in the kitchen area. "This is where he must've got the knife from," He pointed out. I looked at the knife that was on the ground. It was a steak knife.

"Hey, come look at this," Prentiss said. I walked over to her and gasped.

As Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Reid entered the Police station, the Sheriff walked up to them.

"You must be…" He trailed off. "I'm agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Agents Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, and Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch introduced them. Reid scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You look a little young to be a doctor…" The sheriff trailed off, eyeing Reid. Reid sighed and said, "I have PhD's, to be more specific, three of them,"

"Are you a genius or something?" The Sheriff asked. Reid answered quickly, remembering this question from a while ago.

"Yes, I am a genius," Spencer said, in short form for once, "So where do we set up?" Spencer just wanted to get the attention off of him.

"You can set up your stuff in this room over here," The sheriff said, leading the way to their room.

'Good,' Spencer thought, setting up the pictures on the board. 'Time to get to work,'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's me. Who else would it be? Okay, anyways, here is the third chapter, enjoy and please tell me in a review if it's any good, or if it needs any changes. THANKS! ILOVESPENCERREID!  
>DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I do not own the awesome; Dr. Spencer Reid, yet. I also don't own any other character from the best how Eva, Criminal Minds!<strong>

**Chapter 3: **

**Leigh POV;**

I can't believe it! I lost that years ago, a man stoke it from me- oh no. I think I know, well, not KNOW, the unsub, but I've met him. Shit. That's not good.

"What?" Morgan asked, "It's just a book," Oh, he wasn't ready for my next answer at all, "It's the book a man stole from me a few years ago." "How do you know it's the same one?"

I grabbed the book from Prentiss and opened up the first page, I looked in the bottom right corner and there it was; my name. I showed her the book and pointed to my name, 'Brianna L. Leigh' it was written in handwriting.

"I lost the same exact book, well, technically not lost, but the book got stolen from me, from a man I know. I'm pretty sure that he's the unsub. But, why does he have to take this personally? I have never actually MET him before." I thought out loud.

"That's… weird. How does he know that you joined the FBI?" Morgan asked. I… I actually, don't know… I mean, what did I do that was so bad to this guy? I haven't even met him before.

"We should go tell Hotch about this, you should try to describe this man," Morgan said, walking out of the trailer and into the SUV. I sighed, following him.

**Third persons POV;**

Reid was looking at all of the victims' bodies very carefully, to see the unsub signature, but couldn't find one, yet. He looked closely at the marks on the legs, the arms, the neck, but their just marks. Tiny scratches, showing signs of guilt, remorse.

Reid thought, 'this doesn't seem personal, because he shows remorse, but why show remorse, when you are still going to kill them?' Prentiss, Leigh, and Morgan walked through the doors.

"Got anything?" Leigh asked Reid, who was looking at the book in her hands. "Is that-?" Leigh cut Reid off, "Balzac? Correctomundo. But it was stolen from me a couple years ago from a man in his early thirties, and this is my book because it has my name on it. He's targeting people I am close to or people I know."

"He shows remorse in his kills, like he's debating on what he's after is worth it. Every time, he chooses yes. I still haven't found the signature yet. It's got to be somewhere…" Reid trailed off, looking at the pictures again.

"Guys, there has been another murder, not far from here," Hotch said, coming into the room. Leigh looked up alarmed, "What's the name?" "Bella Ashley"

Leigh choked out, "A-are you sure?" She looked close to tears, but held them back as good as she could. Reid observed her, obviously she knew this person, hence her stuttering and choked voice. Maybe, her friend? No, she wouldn't have stuttered… her family member? Obviously. Reid observed Leigh's hand and saw it trembling. I'm going to guess it's her mother?

"W-who is this person?" Reid stuttered out. Leigh looked at him, sadness filled her eyes. Reid frowned a little bit. "It was my mom," Leigh said, trying to act tough. Reid looked down.

"Y-your mother?" JJ said, pulling Leigh into a hug-ish. Leigh hugged her back, trying really hard not to cry. Leigh pulled back from the hug and said, "I-I'm fine. Let's uh, work on the case."

"Are you sure your fine?" Hotch asked her. Leigh looked up at him, "Yes, I am sure Hotch," She said, her voice wavering as she tried to keep a strong voice.

"Umm, Garcia?" Leigh asked, talking into the phone.

"Yes, my honey?" Garcia replied. Leigh bit her lip. "Can you try Males in their late 30's early 40's? With brown hair, and is Caucasian," Leigh said into the phone, waiting for Garcia's answer, "there are 78 results, what can I lower it with?"

"Uh, he wouldn't have much money; he would have had an early divorce, and kids." Leigh told her.

"Woo, girl. You are good. We are down to 11 results. Anything else to make it go down?" Garcia told her. Leigh smiled, and was about to answer, but Reid answered first, "Try any fisherman or hunters in the area, he would have a fishing permit, or a hunting permit. He would've lost his house recently too." Reid told Garcia, Leigh smiled, rolling her eyes, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Again, Reid, you are also good at this. We are down to one last result. His name is Peter Reynolds, he just got divorced, lost his kids, house, and he is a fisherman in the area." Garcia answered. Leigh's face brightened up, "Could you tell us where his boat is? And the address?"

"Yup, his boat is at the dock right now, and his address is… he doesn't have one." Garcia trailed. Leigh just nodded and said, "Thanks Penny"

"Oooh, a nickname already," Garcia smirked, hanging up. Leigh looked up to Hotch with begging eyes, "Please?" Reid, Morgan, Leigh, Prentiss, let's go find his boat." Hotch said, walking out of the room, leaving us to follow him. We put our vests on and hopped into the car. I sat beside Reid.

"Sorry about earlier," I told him, he nodded. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Reid told her. "Friends?" "Friends.". "Were here," Hotch said.

**Leigh POV**

We hopped out of the SUV and looked for his boat. I grabbed my gun. I turned the corner and checked all around me, before walking, Reid was following behind. There it is! I saw someone move in one of the boats. He had something in his hands.

"Hotch, Morgan!" I called. Peter must've heard me because his head snapped up and looked my way. As soon as he saw my gun, his gun went off.

I yelled, falling to the ground. Peter shot me in the stomach. Reid went down to my side, as did Prentiss.

I heard Morgan yell something before I couldn't hear or see, or think straight. Suddenly, it all went black.

**You like it? If you did, please tell me in a review. PEACE!**

**ILOVESPENCERREID,**

**Breeze.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYA! I just came back from a basketball game. We lost by THREE points, sadly. But we will do better next time. WOO! GO NORTH DELTA HUSKIES! XDD Anyways, I'm going to put this chapter up now.**

**ILOVESPENCERREID!**

**DISCLAMER: I, SADLY, do not own Reid, or Criminal Minds. **

**Chapter 4;**

**Third Persons POV;**

Reid and Prentiss went down as soon as they saw Leigh go down. 'Uh, okay, press weight on the wound' Reid thought, pressing down hard on the wound in Leigh's stomach. Thank god the bullet didn't stay in.

"Agent down! Get paramedics!" Prentiss called out, Reid still pressing hard. There was a lot of blood from the wound, but the bleeding was dying down.

There was a siren in the background as Hotch and Derek grabbed Peter, his gun in Derek's pocket. "Even if you didn't commit the crime, which you probably did do, you shot a federal agent. Jail for you." Derek said.

The paramedics had reached the scene and were boarding Leigh into the Ambulance. "Can I go?" Reid asked, Prentiss thought for a minute before letting him hop up beside her in the ambulance.

**ILOVESPENCERREID ILOVESPENCERREID**

**Leigh's POV;**

When I woke up, I'm guessing I was in a hospital because I was in a bed, and there were white walls around me. I started to get up but I had a huge headache and I winced, sitting back down.

'What happened?' I thought. I voiced out my thoughts, "Wha' happened?"

"You got shot," A voice said from beside me. I looked to my right and saw Reid, I looked to my left and saw Prentiss asleep, and I also saw JJ. I stretched out my arms.

"Well, I'm not too bad, 'ight?" I asked, with a pleading edge to my voice. Geez… my first case and I'm shot. What else?

"Uh, physically, you do not look okay; you look like you can hardly move. At all. But you might not be too bad mentally because mentally, you want to say you're not hurt. Did you know that most people-"JJ cut Reid off, "Reid, now isn't the time for your ramblings," "Sorry,"

"So… Where are the others?" I asked, looking around the room again. I wonder where Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi are…

"Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch are questioning Peter. Garcia is on her way here." JJ told me. I nodded. The thought, 'He shot a federal agent, isn't that enough proof?'

"Yah, it is, but we want to prove he did do the murders." JJ told me. Oh! Reid got up. "UH, I'm gong to, uh, get a cup of coffee," He said, walking out of the room. JJ looked over at him then back at me and smirked. I looked confused.

"What?" "Oh, nothing," She said, just a little too innocently. I rolled, is she sleeping?" Reid asked, walking back into the room. "Almost," I replied. "Shhh" JJ told him, smirking.

Weird, that actually worked. It is really quiet. I'm going to take advantage of that and sleep.

**Sorry the chapter is so short! I'm really tired, but I promise, longer chapter next time! Please review and tell me if I need to change anything or if you like the story so far.**

**ILOVESPENCERREID!  
>Breeze<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, it's me; who else do you think it would be? My evil twin brother; or my evil younger sister? Well, I actually do have a twin, if you're wondering and apparently I'm the evil one. ANYWAYS! I just got back from basketball tournament and let me tell yah, did my team ever play aggressively. I have bruises on my legs, and I kept shoving the other teams, another girl on my team hit a girl in the head because she thought the girls head was the ball. Loll. I also hit all of my checks in the face at one point xDD**

**Me: Do I really have to do the disclaimers?  
>Reid: Yeah, did you know that-<br>Me: Reid, I don't care. You're cute and all, but I don't need a ramble right now.  
>Reid: … She doesn't own me or any other CM character…<br>Me: On with the story!**

**Chapter 5? I think…:**

**Third Person's Point of View:**

Garcia walked into the room where Leigh was. She looked around the room and saw JJ, Prentiss, and Reid all sleeping. Garcia looked at the sleeping form of Leigh and decided to go say hi.

"Hey, Leigh," Garcia whispered, not wanting to wake the others up. Leigh stirred and sat up, wincing.

"How'd you know I wasn't asleep?" She asked a confused, pained look on her face. Leigh looked down at her stomach and winced. 'Why did he shoot me?'

"Because… actually, I don't know. Could you tell me what happened in your past?" Garcia asked Leigh kindly. She saw Leigh flinch, but she quickly brought herself together. Leigh took a deep breath,

"Umm, when I was six, my, uh, mother would, uh, always t-take me too, uh, Birch Bay and, and s-she would always hi-hide me from, uh, from my father, because he was very a-abusive and h-he always would hit me, and even though my m-mother tried to stop him, she a-always just stood back and watched. Never a-actually stopping him. B-by the time I was thirteen, and was in grade 12, he tried to… uh, you know, and that's when I lost it and ran away. I haven't heard from him till this case. T-the man, Peter, is my… Father." Leigh finished, swallowing in her sobs. Garcia looked horrified.

"H- That man is your Father?" Reid asked, sitting up. He was listening to the whole story. Leigh looked his way and nodded. "I, I just didn't realize, cause I haven't seen him since I was sixteen, but that is definitely him." Reid clenched his fists, "Your father did those things to you, and had the nerve to shoot you?"

"Uh, yeah. Calm down, he's being sent to jail, isn't he? Nothing to worry about." Leigh told Reid, who had calmed down a little bit. Garcia had been observing Reid; he doesn't usually act like this…

Prentiss and JJ had woken up to the commotion; Reid was pacing back and forth, probably thinking.

Suddenly, Leigh started to get up, unhooking herself from the machines, Reid looked at her as if she was crazy, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I need to get out of here." Leigh said, unhooking herself from a machine. She knew she had to do this, even if she wasn't allowed.

"No, you can't, you need to stay until your cleared to leave, your doctor hasn't said your cleared yet," Reid told her, "Well, technically I'm a doctor too, and I say I can," "Fine then, lay down. I'm a doctor too,"

"And why would I listen?" Leigh argued, stubbornly. "Because-"Leigh cut Reid off, "Look, I'm not going to just sit around, when I could be helping my dad be put in jail, you can come with me or not, but I'm going," Leigh said, walking out the door. Reid thought for a second and followed, leaving Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss amused.

"Was he… did that just- What just happened?" Prentiss asked, looking amused. Garcia smiled, and a big smile at that, "Reid likes her. It's obvious," Garcia said. JJ thought for a second, summing up of how Reid was behaving and it was like "BOOM" "Your so right, that was what he was showing. I didn't see it at first, but now I do. Oh, it also looks like he's in pretty deep too," JJ said.

"Well, let's see how he reacts when he finds out she actually did die…" Prentiss trailed off, "Yah, let's not."

**Leigh's POV:**

Geez… what does him not get about me not caring about being in bed? I asked myself, walking out to my car.

"You can't drive," Reid said, matter of factly. Well, uh, there's always the opinion of walking…

I started walking out to where the Police station was, it wasn't too far from here. Reid quickly joined in step with me. "I see you decided to walk." He stated.

"Yup…" I trailed off. Weird… I thought the station was closer.

We walked by a Trailer park called "Birch Bay RV Park". I smiled, remembering all the good times. I looked across the street and saw the C shop. One of the best ice cream/candy shops ever. Reid saw my smile, "do these places mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, I used to camp in the RV park, and that is one fine candy shop, but I would prefer this ice-cream shop." I said, as we crossed the street and walked into "The Bay Café" "You don't mind if we stop and say hi to a few people do you Spence?" I asked. He looked around and said, "I guess not."

We went up to the counter. "Excuse me!" I called out. A girl in her early 50's comes up to the counter.

"Can I help you lovely couple out?" She asked. My face went red. Did she just say… does she think?-

"Uh, we- we aren't, uh, dating." Reid stuttered out, his face also going red. "No, we uh, we work for the FBI together, and we just wanted to get some ice-cream and ask you a few questions, Cary," I said.

She looked me over, and she faced showed recognition. "Brianna? It's been so long! 4 years, wow, you've grown into a fine young lady. And sorry about the misunderstanding between you too, you look so cute together." She said, making my face go even redder.

"Uh, thanks? And I would like-"I was cut off by Cary, "Cookies & Cream; your favorite. And you, young man?" Cary asked Reid.

"Uh, Vanilla p-please." He said, stuttering. I rolled my eyes at him. "No need to stutter, Spencer." I told him, smiling.

"You guys sure you're not a couple?" Cary asked. Once again my face went red. "We're sure Cary, now, goes get the ice-cream!" I joked around. Why does she keep asking that?

Reid was playing with his hair. 'He needs a haircut…' I thought to myself. Cary came out from the back room and sat in a booth across from me and Reid.

"So what do you young FBI agents want to know?" She asked, folding her arms and yawning.

"Just a few question…" I trailed off.

"Do you know about the murders that have happened recently?" Reid asked, licking his ice-cream.

"Yes, I have heard of them, why do you ask?"

"Because we are pretty sure that the Unsub-"Reid cut me off, "Unsub is uh, Unknown Subject. It's what we use for bad guy, or villain, instead of actually using bad guy or villain. Now, we think that the unsub-"I cut Reid off, "Is a regular customer for you, uh, my f-"Reid cut me off, "Her father, now, can you tell us how he behaved the other day. He murdered your sister, the other day, after you reported her missing."

"Wow, are you guys sure that your not-"We both cut her off, "Yes!"

"Okay, okay, geez… umm he was acting a little… off. He kept turning his back away from the security camera, and keeping an eye on- oh my god!" Cary exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. Cary looked up and was almost in tears.

"M-Madeline was supposed to be at work today, but she-she never showed up. That night, he had kept a close eye on her and my sister- I should have noticed!" She cried out.

"It's okay ma'am, we'll find her." Reid reassured her, getting up and walking out the door.

"It was good to see you again Cary, take care!" I called, heading out the door, following Reid.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, catching up to him.

"Back to the boat, he's hiding her somewhere, I know it," Reid said. God, why does he care so much?

"Shouldn't you call Morgan first? For backup?" I asked.

"Because, she'll probably be dead!" He yelled. I stopped, standing back shocked. He turned around and realized what he said. I just rolled my eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" I cut him off, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's go." I said, heading towards the boat. God, why doesn't he think before he says something stupid?

We got to the boats and I quickly found Peters boat. I hopped in, Reid following.

I took out my gun and started looking in all the rooms.

"… _**If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes? Cause I spent the night dancing I'm drunk I suppose, if it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave this alone you're in time for the show you're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe**_-" A song was coming from a room.

"Reid!" I whispered, he ran over to me and listened, "..._**I've really been, on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes, give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me, your kiss and I will surrender, the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead, a light to burn all the empires, so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be, in love with all these vampires**_-"

I opened the door and ran in there, searching the room with my gun. There was a 20 year old, smoking, on the chair.

"Put your hands on your head!" I yelled. My side was starting to hurt where I got shot, but I dismissed it. Reid came into the room, pointing the gun at her. The girl listened and put her hands on her head. Reid nodded to me and I walked over to her, holding her arms against her back.

The girl twisted around and kicked me where I got shot, she grabbed my gun from my hand- 'BANG!' there was a loud sound. The girl's body fell to the side. I looked to my right and saw that Reid had his gun out. I got up, wincing.

"You okay?" Reid asked me, rushing to my side, helping me up gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice aim." I told him, seeing the shot to her head. Reid's face flushed and he looked down, "I was actually aiming for her legs…"

I laughed, "Well, you got her anyways."

I grabbed my gun from the girl and put it in the case. I checked the girls pocket and found her wallet and I.D. card. I opened the I.D. card up and I was completely and utterly shocked at who this was.

**Third Person's Point of View:**

Morgan got out his cell-phone and phoned Prentiss.

"Pick up, pick up, and pick up-"Morgan's muttering was cut off, "Prentiss,"

"Emily, is Reid and Leigh with you?"

"No, I thought they were with you." Emily said into the phone. 'This is not good,' Morgan thought to his self.

"No, they aren't. This is not good," Morgan said. His second line began to ring, "Hold on Emily, getting a phone call,"

"Morgan speaking-"Morgan was cut off.

"Morgan! We need you down at Peter's boat right now!" Reid yelled into the phone. "And I guess emergency, even though she doesn't deserve it for almost killing Leigh…" Red trailed off. Morgan rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Be right there, pretty boy."

**So, whatcha think? Tell me in a Review.**

**OH! I also do not own the fabulous song called, "The Sharpest Lives" by MCR.**

**ILOVESPENCERREID!  
>~Breeze<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! It's 10pm, so I'll just update quickly.**

**ILOVESPENCERREID**

**Chapter 6;**

**Leigh POV;**

"Madeline Jane Cortez," I read the I.D. out loud. So our Unsub had a partner, that bastard.

"T-The girl that didn't show up for work?" Reid asked. Well, what do you know?

"Yup. Exactly that girl," I told him. He looked up and we both stood in silence for a minute, waiting for Morgan and Hotch to get here.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence that actually wasn't that awkward…

"So," He said, looking at his shoes. Well, okay then?

"Do you always wear Sweater Vests?" I asked him, noticing that he has been wearing Sweater Vests. He looked up.

"Well, most of the time, I-I guess." He stuttered, playing with the hem of his shirt, biting his lip. He looked cute like that. I mentally slapped myself.

"Well, you sure rock that look," I smirked. He looked up, confused. I rolled my eyes, "You make the shirt, look good, is what that meant,"

"Oh, t-thanks," He stuttered. Morgan and Hotch walked through the front of the boat door, and too us. I could hear ambulance sirens in the background.

"So, who almost killed Leigh?" Morgan asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes, "She didn't almost kill me,"

"Well, that's not what Reid said," Morgan replied. I playfully glared at Reid, "You had to tell him?"

"Well, y-yeah, why wouldn't I?" He stuttered out, shifting under my glare. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Never mind…" I trailed off. Morgan just looked at us like we were crazy, "What?

"Oh, nothing, nothing," He said, walking over to Madeline's body. I walked over to where Reid was, as Prentiss walked in.

"So, the unsub is dead?" She asked. I was about to speak up but Reid spoke before me, "Actually, she's his partner. The unsub is Peter." Reid said.

"How do you know that?" Prentiss asked. "Because, it's says it all by itself. My d- uh, Peter, is the guy who kills the person, but the one who tricks the person, everyone trusts, which is Madeline," I told her, cutting Reid off before he started his rant.

Reid shifted to the side as Prentiss thought about what I explained.

The paramedics ran into the room with a gurney and placed the dead body onto it.

"Well, we can arrest Peter and go home," Morgan said.

"That sounds good." I stated. I have only been in my apartment once.

Reid nodded, Geez, he hasn't talked in a while.

_**THIS IS A LINE! THIS IS A LINE!**_

**ON THE PLANE-**

"Leigh, want to play cards?" Reid asked, taking out a deck of cards. Hmm…

"Sure, just to let you know, I have never lost," I challenged, biting my lip.

He dealed the cards.

_THE END OF THE GAME_

"I win," I said, showing that my cards beat his. He looked utterly shocked.

"H-how did you beat m-me?" He asked, incredulously.

"Well, like I said, I have never lost." I told him, smirking.

He looked dumbfounded, then he started going through the deck.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"If you cheated." He said.

"Why would I cheat?"

"Because I don't lose."

"I don't lose either" I told him.

**SORRY THE CHAPPIES SO SHORT! I PROMISE IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TME! I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE!**

**ILOVESPENCERREID**

**Breeze.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. Im baack. xD. just a heads up. I might not post so quickly cause its winter break, crazy christmas time. So ah, I'll update as soon and as quickly as I can, after this chapter xD

ILOVESPENCERREID!

Chapter 7:

Leigh's POV;

_* IN THE BAU HEADQUARTERS*_

I started packing up the few things I had on my desk. I grabbed my shoulder bag and put it on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Reid reading something.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked. He looked up and said, "Oh, uh, just a few things..." He trailed off. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the file out of his hands. I frowned.

"Your reading about my dad?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off awkwardly. I shifted, giving him back the file on my father.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the others watching, confused.

"Why are you reading about my father?" I asked him.

"Because what if he..." Reid trailed off, his face flushing only a little bit.

"Because if he... what?" I asked.

"Because if he ever gets out, and he hurts you, I want to know everything about him, what I could use against him. His weaknesses, his strengths. And, uh, if something would happen to you, I dont know how I would forgive myself." Reid blurted out.

I was utterly shocked, but smiled anyways. But wait... why would he never forgive himself? he didnt do anything wrong.

"Why would you never forgive yourself?" I asked him, wondering now. He whispered quietly, "Because I care about you,"

He walked out of the room we were in and back to his desk. I was just standing there, mouth open, staring in front of me. I quickly snapped out of it and tried to look busy as I saw the others start walking towards me.

JJ POV;

I walked over to Leigh. I wonder what he whispered to her to make her reaction like that.

"Hi leigh," I said. She looked up and smiled but I could see her cheeks had the littlest amount of red on them, but either way, she was holding back a blush.

"Uh, Hi JJ, call me Bri." She said, playing with her hair.

"So Bri, what where you and Reid talking about?" I asked. Her face started to go red.

"Uh... mathematics?" She said but it sounded more like a question.

"You sure?"

"Uh... no. could you please not tell the others what im about to tell you?" She asked, more pleadingly.

"Promise." I told her. She gulped and whispered, "H-He was reading about my father so I asked him why and he said if anything happens to me, he would never forgive himself, I asked him why he would never forgive himself, and he said..." She trailed off, gulping, "He said that he actually cares about me."

I smiled, "Someone has the hots for you," I told her.

She looked down blushing, thats when i realized that she liked him too.

"You like him too," I stated. She snapped her head up. "You cant tell anybody,"

"I wont," I told her as she walked over to where her desk is.

Leighs POV;

I walked back to my desk. I saw reid was about to leave.

"Hey, want to walk together?" I asked. He nodded, "Sure"

We both walked to the elevator and out the door till we got to the apartment. We walked to the fourth floor. I stopped in front my door.

"So..." I said. H looked up, "So... good night?" He asked.

"Yah, good night" I said, smiling a little bit. I opened my door and waled in, waving him bye. I closed the door and slid to the floor, resting my head against the door. I closed my eyes.

Hope you like it, in the next chapter they are going to get a case, if you have any suggestions about the nect case and between Leigh and Reid, please tell me in a review, thanks!

ILOVESPENCERREID, Breeze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, im bored so im gonna update another chapter... Enjoy and Reviews would be very nice!**  
><strong>ILOVESPENCERREID<strong>

**CHapter 8;**

**JJ's POV**

Well, that was adorable...

"Hey JJ!" Morgan called. i looked towards him.

"What?" I asked. He rasied his eyebrows, making an 'are you serious?' face.

"What? what did he say to her, first of all what were they saying?" He asked, raising his voice.

"I promised i wouldnt tell," I told him.

"But dont you trust me?" He said, smiling.I rolled my eyes.

"Nope." I told him, smirking. "Oh, im hurt" He said, slapping where his heart would be.

**_*NEXT MORNING*_**

**Leigh's POV;**

So, its around 7 in the morning, and i guess i should go to work...

I walked to my closet and grabbed a tank top and blouse, and some jeans. I looked out the window and saw it raining, hard. Damn, i don't have a jacket yet...Oh well.

I walked out my door and bit my lip.I guess ill see if Spencer has left yet...

I went over to his door and knocked. No awnswer. Hmm... I guess he left already. I started walking down the hall, to the stairs.

Once i got outside, i was completely soaked, i was the whole way there.

I walked into the BAU into the Bullpen area and to my surprise, only Spencer was there. I walked to my desk,

"H-Hi S-Spence," I stuttered out, i was so cold. He looked up with alarm.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shivered.

"Yah, w-why wouldn't i b-be?" I stuttered, sitting down in my chair. Spencer got up and took his jacket off, he started going around the desk and to me.

"Here, you need it more than I do," He told me, putting his jacket around my shoulders. I looked up and smiled, "Th-Thanks,"

He nodded and sat back down at his desk, reading a file. He always reads i have noticed...

I sat back in my chair, playing with my finger nails. His jacket smelled like him, n-not that I, uh, know what he smells like, cause that would just be weird. Anyways, the others starting walking into the room.

"Guys, got a case." JJ said, walking into the round table room.I got up from my seat and walked in unison with Spencer to the room. We sat down.

"There have been 2 murders in the last two days. If i am correct, there will probably be another victim toight. It is in Los Angeles. Both victims have been Brunettes with hazel eyes, both fit-" JJ was cut off by Spencer.

"So basically they looked like Brianna?" He asked/stated.

"Yup." She told him, "Anyways, we better be going."

I got upand headed to the door, stopping to wait for Spencer.

"Be careful," He said, heading for his desk. I followed.

"Why wouldnt i be careful?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Because you dont think before you do something." He said. This time i raised my eyebrows.

"I do not!" I told him. I didnt!

"Yes, you do." He said. I saw JJ and Prentiss look over.

"I do think before i do something!" I yelled.

"No, you dont..." He trailed off. rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, sometimes!" I yelled.

"Sometimes?" He questioned. I sighed annoyed.

"Okay, most of the time, but still!" I argued, defeated.

"Thats what i thought," Reid said. I saw JJ and Prentiss grinningf and rolling their eyes. Whatever.

**_*On the PLANE!*_**

**Leigh's POV.**

I looked out the window; Green, and blue,and lights everywhere. I saw People in cars, tall buildings and a lot of things people would imagine you'd see.

"Bri" Reid tapped my shoulder getting my attention, "Wha'?"

"We are uh, looking at the profile." JJ said.

"Oh..." I trailed of, my face flushing. Reid smirked, I glared at him playfully.

"Okay, so their names where Chelsea and Ariana, they were both twent-five, and married. Wow, marriage at such a young age, thank god they dont have kids. Ugh, anyways, like before, they have Brown and hazel eyes, both fit. Basically girls that any guy would want- which means i am safe." I said. Everyone gave me confused faces, "What?"

"How does that make you safe?" Morgan asked. Is he dumb?

"They aree girls that guys want, thats how," I told him slowly.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Are you guys that dumb?" I asked.

"Shes trying to say that she is safe because shes ugly, thats not true Leigh." JJ said. I rolled my eyes, "Suure."

"It isnt and Hotch, your unusually quiet, whats up?" Prentiss said. Hotch looked up, "Just thinking..." He trailed off.

Garcia rolledher eyes at the other end of the computer, "You are beautiful leigh, i know someone that likes you right now actually, and lets get back to case, before Hotch thinks too much," Garcia smirked.

"Yah," I said, "Suure, and lets get back to case now."

"So, these murders happened within a day apart. That means there is most likely to be another murder today. Reid, Premtiss, Leigh and Morgan, you go check out the Crime scenes, JJ and Rossi, come with me." Hotch said. I nodded.

**_*Off the PLANE*_**

"Are we all going together or splitting up?" I asked. Morgan anwsered, "Reid probably wont let you out of his sight, so i guess we should stick together.: Morgan said and Reid glared ar him. I rolled my eyes.

"Ill go in the back this time" I said, hopping into the back. Reid got in beside me, and Prentiss and Morgan got in the front.

Well, now lets see what we find at the latest crime scene...

**Please Review/Comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Leigh's POV;

"No signs of forced entry" Prentiss observed. I looked up and nodded, thinking, 'Then how the heck did they get in? The UNSUB couldn't know all of the girls, or could he?'

"But how can that be?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe he attacked them when they opened the door" Reid stated. I nodded, "He might've"

"So he's stalking these girls, learning their routine, and when they openthe door, he attacks?" Morgan asked.

"Most likely, i mean, theres blood near the front door, and the door was left open, but how would the neighbours not see?" Prentiss asked.

"So, he knifed them first and held a gun to their head saying 'If you wanna live, dont scream' and i guess they thought he wouldnt lie and listened, but then he tied them up and stabbed them multiple times, and then the final kill is to shoot them in the head." I said.

"Gruesome much" Prentiss stated, "And a sick bastard"

"Has there been any signs of sexual abuse?" Reid asked.

"Yeah,there has" I said. He took a deep breath.

"This guy should be around his 30's im guessing." I said, Prentiss looked up, "Why do you assume that?"

"I-I don't know" I said. "We should go check out the other two crime scenes" Reid said.

"Okay, Prentiss, you come with me, Reid and Leigh, go to the first crime scene" Morgan said. I nodded.

*_FIRST CRIME SCENE_*

"Woah, talk about big house" I said, looking at the first victims house. It was HUGE!

There must've been 50 windows on the house. It had a HUGE front door.

"Well, let's check it out, Shall we?" I asked Reid. He smirked and started heading towards, I followed.

"No forced entry here..." I trailed off, observing the door area.

"Theres blood near the door too" Reid said. I looked down, "Yup, same MO too"

"The chair is here too, with ropes and blood." I observed. Reid sighed, "Why do people... kill?"

"That, I have no clue, and will never understand," I told him. He gave me a sad smile.

"Thats all we need, should we call Hotch?" I asked. He nodded, "I guess yeah"

(SORRY ITS SO SHORT! CHRISTMAS IS IN 2 DAYS!)


End file.
